Patricia's Story
by Spider-ManIsMyLife
Summary: Patricia has lived with her Aunt May and Uncle since her parents disappeared when she was 6 years old and when her life had changed so completely. But even though that change was big it wasn't the biggest. As soon as she get's bitten her life changes and she decides to help her city of New York and becomes Spider-Man. She knows that her life will never be the same again.


_**This is my first Spider-Man story. Instead of it being Peter it's a girl named Patricia Bethany Parker. I'm going to do all of the movies and I'm first doing the Amazing Spider-Man. An even though she's a girl it's going to be called Spider-Man because she doesn't want anybody to know that she's a girl. Oh and Gwen is a guy called Gabriel.**_

Chapter 1: Left With Aunt May and Uncle Ben

Imagine if everything you knew was suddenly gone? Your parents, your friends, everything you knew? Gone… That's what my life's story is. When I was six my entire life changed but I should tell this story right. The day that my parents left and I was sent to live with my Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

My name's Patricia Bethany Parker I have long brown hair and blue eyes and this is my story.

It was a day like any other when my life changed, I was wearing my Little Miss Giggles red t-shirt, my jeans, and my brown hair in pigtails. I was playing hide-and-seek with my father.

I was currently sitting on the staircase counting. "5-4-3-2-1. Ready or not here I come."

I walked into the hallway and saw my father's spare glasses and put them on. I took them off before walking into the living room and saw my Dad's shoes and moved the curtain only for it to be a pair of Dad's shoes, a broom, and a hat.

I decided to check in Dad's office. I walked down the hall an into Dad's office and heard the window. I walked into the room and saw that it was completely trashed.

I walked behind the desk and yelled, "Dad. Hey DAD!"

He ran into the room and ran to the desk and picked me up and put me to the other side of his desk and pulled out his drawer and checked to see if something was still there.

Mom walked in and picked me up and walked out of the room. Once we were in the living room she said, "Patricia. Dad and I need you to go and pack up your clothes and shoes. We'll pack up your toys."

I nodded and walked into my bedroom and packed up all of my clothes into my backpacks and my shoes into my duffle bag. I grabbed my stuffed cat Artemis and then walked downstairs with them.

As I walked into the living room Dad said, "Good girl Trixie. I'll go pack up the rest of your stuff and then we'll get going. Mary go bring Patricia to the car and wait for me."

Mom and I walked outside an into the car. Dad then came out and I held my cat as we drove somewhere. "Daddy where are we going?"

"I can't say Patricia but we're almost there." As soon as we pulled up I saw that we were at Aunt May's and Uncle Ben's house. Dad picked me up and walked to the front door.

As soon as Mom knocked Aunt May came and said, "We didn't expect company tonight." Mom then said, "We weren't going to come but there's trouble."

"Come in."

As soon as we got in Aunt May said, "Patricia why don't you go into your bedroom." I nodded and walked into my bedroom as soon as all of my stuff was in my room I was playing with Artemis and eventually walked out of my room and hid behind the wall as I looked at Aunt May, Uncle Ben, Mom, and Dad.

As soon as they finished talking Dad walked over and I stood in the living room and Dad said, "Your going to stay with Aunt May and Uncle Ben fro a while."

"But why can't I come with you?"

Dad said, "It's not going to be safe. Be good."

As Mom was saying goodbye she said to Aunt May, "She doesn't like crust on her sandwiches, and she likes to sleep with a light on at night, and she can't sleep without Artemis."

Dad then said, "Mary we have to go."

As they left I wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. As I watched them get into the car Aunt May came over to me and put her hands on my shoulders and we watched them pull away.

As soon as they left Uncle Ben said, "Looks like it's going to be us for a while Patricia. Why don't we watch a movie to get your mind off of what happened tonight."

I nodded and said, "Can I get into my pajamas first?"

"Of course Trish. We'll watch the Lion King also I know that it's your favorite Disney movie."

"Thanks, Uncle Ben. Aunt May."

I walked into my room and found the bag with the pajamas and got changed into my cat pajamas. As I walked downstairs and into the living room.

As we watched the Lion King I had my head in Aunt May's lap and fell asleep as soon as the battle for Pride Rock began.

As Uncle Ben shook me and said, "Patricia. Come on let's go to bed."

I nodded and walked upstairs and into my room and went to bed .


End file.
